


Teyla and Janet, because this is Sci-Fi!

by Fish_Echo



Series: Janet bracelet 'verse [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character of Color, Comment Fic, F/F, Juvenilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-11
Updated: 2009-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fish_Echo/pseuds/Fish_Echo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Telya's having a rough few seasons, but there's comfort in her dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teyla and Janet, because this is Sci-Fi!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eruthros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: I would ask for Teyla/Janet, just for funsies, except I think Janet's already dead by the time SGA heads out to Atlantis, so it might be difficult.
> 
> I've taken some liberties with timelines because I felt like it.
> 
> [[Originally posted to thingswithwing's LJ](http://thingswithwings.livejournal.com/51233.html?thread=1837345#t1837345)] for the kissing fest she hosted upon the end of SGA. This version is lightly edited from that version.

Ronon had found the bracelet at some bazaar off world. There had been a jewelry booth next to the agroplett-onna-stick booth, and the ferocity with which Ronon was devouring the agroplett-oona-stick helped him strike a good deal for the bracelet. She held it in her hand when the Earthers were discussing the latest news from their home. More of their comrades were dead but she let the names wash over her-- she'd never met the Colorado SG teams-- and remembered her own loses (_Kanaan_ and _my family_ her soul cried in loss).

She wore the bracelet to remind herself of the family she still had with her and their love.

In her dreams that night she was crying but then a kindly person (indistinct in the fashion of dreams) offered her a handkerchief and a shoulder to cry on.

The next day brought no news of the missing Athosians.

She finds she sleeps better on the nights she wore her bracelet (a tangible reminder of love) to bed. In the morning she has broken memories of talking, or running on the beach, or telling silly stories (surely spiders had no business up a water spout?) with a short woman with brown hair. But the dreams were always suffused with love and comfort and recalling them brought her a small measure of happiness.

The day their best lead in ages turned up absolutely nothing, she fell into bed, eyes dry and heart breaking.

In her dreams that night she cried until she could cry no more, clinging to the other woman. Her tears were wiped away by caring hands until she captured one and kissed the tears from it.

When she woke the next morning, she was covered in salt and kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I read your prompt and thought: "Hey, it'd be fun to see Teyla and Janet interact and it really is a pity that Janet's dead. Hey, this is sci-fi! We can *totally* get around char death! It'll be awesome!" Somehow that morphed into this. And my brain is apparently on an angst kick at the moment, so despite trying this is as close to happy squee'ing as I could get the fic to be. :(


End file.
